Quarrels
by SoldierG65434-2
Summary: Every relationship has issues that need to be worked out.


**DISCLAIMER:** The rights to all copyrighted material mention henceforth in this document are owned by their respective owners.

Isn't timing a bitch? I started writing this before Yoruichi showed up in 403 and had to change some stuff consequently.

* * *

With a contented sigh, Urahara fell back into the large reclining chair in the main living area of the Shoten. It was his favorite chair, but he hadn't had the chance to enjoy its soft cushions for a very long time.

Finding a more comfortable position, Urahara sat still and absorbed the sounds around him.

He could hear a wall clock gently measuring the seconds of the day. He could hear the distinct sound of tiers on asphalt as the occasional car passed by. He could hear the sounds of children playing an improvised game down the block.

He could hear the sounds of peace.

There were no clanging of swords, no crumbling buildings, no desperate shouts and cries of anguish. The threat of total annihilation no longer hung over their heads. Urahara wasn't losing sleep over the thought of Yoruichi going into battle against Aizen with him.

Urahara was surrounded by a special kind of silence that wasn't actually silent at all. It was a tranquility that let him know that all was well, and he loved it.

Snuggling into the comfort of his chair, Urahara smiled at the thought of the evening that lay before him. Urahara and Yoruichi had attended all the victory celebrations that were held after Aizen's death. The Vizards patted themselves on the back for finally getting their long sought after revenge, and the Gotie 13 celebrated them not letting everything get destroyed.

But none of these victory celebrations really reflected what Yoruichi and Urahara had gone through. That's why they had a quiet evening planned tonight. Urahara had asked for Tessai to take Ururu and Jinta out for the evening. It'll be just the two of them and a nice dinner; a toast their long struggle. And after that, who knows?

Urahara perked up at the sound of opening doors. The rustling of paper grocery bags signaled that Yoruichi had finally returned. She had gone out to the local grocery store after she realized that she didn't have the stuff to make their favorite meal; prime rib and mashed potatoes. Yoruichi brought the recipe for the dish back from her world travels and Urahara fell in love with it after the first bite.

"You can but the bag over there on the counter." Urahara heard Yoruichi say. Frowning, Urahara stood up to see who she could possibly be talking to.

Urahara entered the kitchen to see a short, one-armed woman in a sleeveless Captain's haori with her black hair tied in two braids with golden rings on the end each one.

"Good evening ladies," Urahara greeted the women in his kitchen with faux congeniality. "I didn't expect to see you here today, Soifon." He finished through a stiff smile.

"Yeah, I invited her to celebrate with us." Yoruichi replied cheerfully as she unpacked the groceries. "When I think of a century ago, I think of us three." Yoruichi made an imaginary circle in the air with her fingers. "We were always together, so I figured Soi should be let in on our own celebration as well."

"I guess so…" Urahara mumbled, mostly to himself.

"Oh!" Yoruichi reached into the bag in front of her. "Soi doesn't like beef so I changed the menu. Is swordfish and rice okay?" She held up a shrink-wrapped package of swordfish steaks.

"That's fine." Urahara squinted in displeasure, but hidden eyes were hidden from view by the brim of his hat.

"Good," Yoruichi nodded and turned away from the counter. "Dinner should be ready in about a half an hour."

"Is there any way I can help you with the preparations, Yoruichi-sama?" Soifon asked in that way that made Urahara's fists clench in anger and discomfort. He could tolerate Soifon when she was alone, but she was insufferable when she was around Yoruichi. The way she fawned over her made Urahara's stomach churn.

"Sure!" Yoruichi welcomed the help with a warm smile.

No longer willing to endure the flatter's presence, Urahara retreated to the living area and sat back down into his chair. This time, though, the soft leather brought him no comfort. He could still hear the two women in the kitchen. Apparently, Soifon did something that was very amusing to Yoruichi and she was laughing hysterically while Soifon was stammering incoherently trying to defend herself.

Every utterance of "Yoruichi-sama" made Urahara dig his nails into the arms of the chair. This was supposed to me their night; a reward for all that they endured. Soifon shouldn't be here. She had been one of the principal people in opposition to them. Urahara still remembered evading the Onmitsukido search parties that Soifon occasional sent out in search for them. And now Yoruichi was acting like she Soifon hadn't tried to kill her little more than a year ago and Soifon was back to the blushing sycophant she was before.

"Dinner's ready!" Yoruichi called out to Urahara. Slowly, Urahara rose from his chair and walked to the dining area. By the time he entered, the food was already on the low table and Soifon and Yoruichi had already taken their place next to each other.

With a sigh, Urahara sat down cross legged opposite of Yoruichi. Urahara grabbed his utensils and began to cut up the fish on his plate. The nature of the dish made the use of chop stick impractical. Soifon let out a frustrated grunt as she fumbled with the flatware.

"What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked though a bit of food.

"I'm sorry, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon replied apologetically. "I'm just not used to using theses…things." Soifon eyed the fork in her hand.

"Here, you hold I like this…" Yoruichi took Soifon's hand in her own and gentle manipulated her fingers until she was holding the fork properly. Soifon blushed deeply as Yoruichi's elegant fingers toughed her own. "There."

"T..thank you, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon's face was still red.

Urahara snapped his eyes away from the sight before him when he realized that he had already sawed through the piece of fish he was cutting up and was not cutting into the plate.

A tense silence followed. Urahara sat in silence, his eyes hidden by the shadow of the brim of his hat. Yoruichi and Soifon exchanged confused glances.

Ever since the events of the Winter War, Soifon had gained a begrudging respect for Urahara. The two of them had gotten along surprisingly well at the Gotie 13's celebration, much to Yoruichi's delight. But now, Urahara was acting uncharacteristically frosty.

"So, how are things in the Seireitei?" Yoruichi asked Soifon, finally breaking the oppressive silence.

"Chaotic." Soifon replied curtly. "Unohana-sotaicho is having a difficult time bringing everything under control. And the chain of command is still very weak with so many vacant captaincies."

"Speaking of that, did you ask Unohana about getting us reinstated?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yes, she said she would consider it." Soifon nodded.

"Good. I miss being a Captain." Yoruichi smiled. "I hate having to jump through hoops if I ever want to see you." Soifon was unable to form and articulate response, much to Yoruichi's humor.

"See, I miss this." Yoruichi sighed wistfully. "The gangs all back together." Urahara only grunted. He had made sure to keep his mouth full of food at all times.

Slyly, Yoruichi quickly stabbed her fork over at Soifon's plate, stealing herself a bite of fish.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soifon squeaked, surprised by the sudden action that brought back so many memories.

"What's wrong?" Yoruichi asked. "Can't have some of your fish?"

"No! Not at all!" Soifon replied apologetically. "My fish is yours to take."

"I didn't know you were so naughty, Soifon." Yoruichi replied slyly.

"Would you two please," Urahara slammed his fist on the table, creaking cracks in the wood. "Just fuck and get it over with? Grahh!" With a growl, Urahara stood up and stormed out of the room. Completely taken aback by the sudden outburst, Yoruichi stood up and quickly followed after him, leaving a blushing and bewildered Soifon behind.

* * *

Urahara stood outside the Shoten, the cool night air doing nothing to calm his racing pulse. The shaggy scientist turned around of at the sound of the main door opening behind him.

"What the hell is your problem, Kiuske?" Yoruichi asked angrily after the door was shut. They booth were standing outside under the Shoten's awning.

"What's my problem?" Urahara asked with a sarcastic laugh. "How about the fact that even after a century of exile, I was never even considered."

"Not this again," Yoruichi shook her head in frustration.

"Even after everything we've been though…" Urahara continued.

"What about all that time we spent together as kids?" Urahara asked. "Do all those stupid games of yours I put up with mean nothing?" Yoruichi opened her mouth to speak, but Urahara continued. "Speaking of games; what type of person enjoys playing a game they can never lose? Do you get some kind of twisted pleasure out of having people who can never catch you chase after you?" Urahara paused for a moment. "Oh wait!" He laughed sarcastically. "Of course you do! You've been stringing Soifon along by the nose for decades!"Yoruichi scowled viciously. "Why don't you do us all a favor and just tell her how you feel? What's stopping you? Is the mighty Shunshin Yoruichi afraid of rejection?"

"First off, I never made you play those games." Yoruichi crossed her arms. "Second, I'm not afraid of rejection. Just the opposite. I haven't told Soifon how I feel because I'm afraid she'll accept me, regardless of how she feels."

"But what about all that I did for you over the years?" Urahara quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, like how you uprooted my life by creating a device that brought the world to the brink of annihilation and then stuck me in a gigai that's slowly draining the life out of me? Thanks, I really appreciated that!" Yoruichi growled through her teeth.

"If that's how you really feel," Urahara replied, a little surprised by Yoruichi's reaction, "Then why did you save me from execution?"

"Fine, you want to know the truth?" Yoruichi asked. "You want to know why I didn't let you hang, even though I should have? Because I messed up. I trained you too good while you were my 3rd seat. I recommended you for the Captaincy. And when you got it, I gave you special treatment, even when people tried to talk sense into me." Yoruichi's thoughts turned to Soifon constant objections to her allowing Urahara to move about so freely.

"And what did you do with that trust I put in you?" Yoruichi asked rhetorically, taking a step closer to Urahara. Urahara took a step back. "You snuck around behind my back, you released the most dangerous man in the Maggot's Nest without even leaving me a note, and you conducted legal experiments that ruined mine and others lives and endangered the very fabric of existence! The only reason I saved you was because you were the only person who could fix this mess because you created it in the first place!"

Urahara looked on at Yoruichi in stunned silence. He felt like Yoruichi just punched him in the chest with full force.

"So that's it, huh?" Urahara whispered.

"Yeah, I guess so." Yoruichi replied a bit bitterly.

"Why have you stuck with me for so long then?" Urahara asked, his mind finding it difficult to comprehend what he just heard.

"Like I said, I needed you help to take down Aizen." Yoruichi replied.

"But why pretend?" Urahara's voice sounded chocked.

"Morale is a powerful thing." Yoruichi replied cryptically.

With nothing left to say to each other, Yoruichi and Urahara reentered the Shoten. They found Soifon sitting where they had left her, her food virtually untouched.

"I apologize, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon stood up and bowed. "It seems my presence here has caused a disturbance." Soifon had heard shouting, but she hadn't been able to make out what they were saying. "I'll take my leave."

"No, Soi." Yoruichi stopped her. "It's not your fault." She gave the Chinese woman a weak smile. "Come on." She waved for Soifon to follow her as she headed for the exit.

"Good bye, Kiuske." Yoruichi said as she and Soifon left the Shoten. The words felt like stones to Urahara. Not knowing anything else to do, Urahara retreated to his chair in the living area. Sitting down heavily, her removed his hat and ran a shacking had through his shaggy hair. There was not a sound in the Shoten to be heard.

On quiet nights like tonight, if Urahara listened carefully, he could hear the faint, gentle breathing of Yoruichi as she slept in the other room.

But not tonight.

All he could hear tonight was silence, and he hated it.


End file.
